


Leather Corsets and Collars

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: In an effort to seduce the women of their dreams, Sabrina and Yennefer decide to wear some very revealing outfits. Triss almost dies and Tissaia is looking everywhere but at them.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Leather Corsets and Collars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystal_shard_x6s7a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_shard_x6s7a/gifts).



Triss looks like she’s having a heart attack. It’s the first thing Yennefer notices when she walks into Tissaia’s room for their weekly dinner meeting. Tissaia’s face is red. Interesting. As she steps further in she notices Sabrina. She pauses. Sabrina isn’t dressed in her usual refined blue dress. No. Her hair is tied back, she’s wearing a corset, coloured red and blue, the skirt is red and gold striped and Yennefer raises her eyebrow. The white choker around her neck, lace and frilly. Yennefer’s raises her eyebrow at the blonde who smirks at.

 _Well this is a nice new look Brina._ Yennefer smirks she sends the thought into the blonde’s mind as she sits across from Tissaia and next to her at the table. Tissaia had ordered quite the spread from the kitchen and she watches as Sabrina picks up a strawberry and eats it seductively in front of Triss. The woman across from the flush’s bright red and Tissaia looks like she’s going to have an aneurism.

 _You should try it Yenna, I think Tissaia could use this little push too. If you want her to see you the way I want Triss to see me anyway._ Yennefer thinks of this for a second. She knows that Sabrina has been trying to see if Triss felt the same way about her for some time. Triss was however, useless at flirting and most of them time though Sabrina was playing a practical joke on her. Tissaia was very much the same with her. She always assumed that Yennefer was joking or was just trying to bed her for the night. Though Yennefer wouldn’t mind a night of passion with Tissaia she wanted more.

 _Shall we have a bet, how outrageous both our outfits can get before they break, If Triss breaks first I’ll pay for you both to go away for the weekend, you do the same if Tissaia breaks first?_ Yennefer looks at Sabrina out of the corner of her eye and watches her chuckle. Tissaia has just started looking at them suspiciously. She knows something is occurring. She can feel the woman poking at her shields.

 _You’re on Yenna, of course, you’ll have to catch up as I’ve had this head start._ She picks up a strawberry and places it in her mouth as she stares at Triss. Sabrina isn’t even trying to hide her lust and Yennefer can’t help but be proud of her friend. She was really going for it. Of course, she was to be not match against Yennefer of Vengerberg but she could try. 

“So Sabrina, any chance you’re going to explain you’re very revealing outfit?” Tissaia asked, pretending to concentrate on staring at the tea she was stirring in front of her. Yennefer turned to Sabrina and grinned as Sabrina winked at Triss, who immediacy choked on the piece of fruit she was eating. “Well, I decided for a change, since leaving the court and deciding to join you three in our little secret fuck Stregobor club, I decided I would dress for me and I love a bit of body confidence, don’t you Yennefer?”

“Of course Sabrina, you’ve rather inspired me actually, I might have to take after your example.” She noticed Tissaia staring at her, she noticed her swallowing hard at the thought of Yennefer in something like Sabrina’s outfit. “Well.” Tissaia cleared her throat. “I’m glad you’re both feeling more secure in your bodies, that is good.”

“Y-yes.” Triss stuttered slightly. “It’s wonderful that you’re feeling as beautiful as you look Sabrina.” Yennefer watched as the blonde’s expression softened at Triss and internally she was screaming for them both. She wanted both of her friends to be happy and if Sabrina’s plan to push Triss into admitting her feelings for her would work, maybe there was hope for her and Tissaia too. Though Tissaia was a lot more reserved than their friend. 

“Thank you Triss, that means a lot to me.” The blonde looked so lovingly at Triss that she thought Triss would break their and then. Unfortunately the brunette stood quickly and made an excuse about having to teach a class. Her lay may have worked if it wasn’t a little before seven and classes had ended about two hours ago. Tissaia stares at the both of them narrowing her eyes in a dangerous look.

“If this is some sort of joke to embarrass her, I will have both of your heads, know this.” Tissaia stood and quickly followed after Triss. Yennefer turned to her blonde friend who sighed deeply. She could see the guilt begin to appear on Sabrina’s face. She nudged her and smiled at her, knocking the look off the woman’s face. “No need for that Brina, if she’s fleeing I suppose it’s a good thing as she almost exploded in front of you.”

“Yes, well I’m at a loss of what else to do, well, I suppose we better leave Tissaia’s room unless you plan to strip naked on her bed…again.” Sabrina chuckles as Yennefer rolls her eyes. That had been one of the first things she had tried to get Tissaia to see her as more than a former pupil. She had instead almost set the bed on fire in shock when her magic went haywire at the sight of Yennefer, naked and spread on her bed.

“I like to think that would of worked if she’d hadn’t almost burnt down the room.” Yennefer sighs as she stands up, dragging Sabrina up with her. “I suppose we better get ready for tomorrow, may the best mage win.” Yennefer wiggles her eyebrows as Sabrina laughs.

May the best Mage win, Indeed.

Yennefer felt exposed even for her. Sabrina was laying on her bed, outfit much like the one she had worn yesterday. The mage stood in front of the mirror looking down at her outfit. The leather trousers she wore were laced up the sides. If they were to come undone, they would simply fall from her body. The brown leather corset she wore was tied up with a red ribbon. Her boots would cause her to town over Tissaia. She grabbed the red lipstick off the table to finish the outfit, she had done her eyes moments ago, the were darker than usual. She turned to face Sabrina who sat up on her elbows to look at her. “Fucking hell Yenna, get a whip as an accessory and you’ll be like one of those dominatrix’s in Rinde.”

“Its too much isn’t it.” Yennefer’s face dropped and Sabrina moved to jump off the bed before moving her to face the mirror again. She placed her head on Yennefer’s shoulder, before moving her hands to her waist. “Yennefer, this is the point, you look irresistible and if I didn’t see you like an annoying sister, I would be all of you.” 

“Thank you, sister.” Yennefer teased as Sabrina jabbed her in the ribs. She looked at herself for one last time before taking a deep breath. “Are you sure about this Sabrina?” She watched as the blonde adjusted her own black corset, that sat upon a blood red dress. “Quite honestly Yennefer, I refuse to spend my life having not tried absolutely everything to get Triss to see me, I’m very much ready and I’ve never been so sure in my life.”

The purple eyed mage smiled at her friend and nodded. To the dinner hall they would go. She knew Triss and Tissaia would be sat in their usual table in the corner. Talking about their classes and eating whatever food was on the menu. Yennefer hadn’t spent this much time in Aretuza since she left. She found though after Sodden, after Geralt she just couldn’t leave the woman, couldn’t leave her friends. She was ready to accept what her heart wanted. After they had found a way to break the spell of the Djinn, Yennefer found herself admitting to herself that Tissaia had always been much more than a mentor or friend. She took another deep breathe as she approached the doors to the dining hall and pushed them open.

The hall was full of whispers as she and Sabrina walked in. She watched as Triss dropped her knife and fork and her mouth fell open. Tissaia looked confused before turning to face what Triss was staring at. Yennefer shivered as she felt the woman’s eyes trail up her body intensely. She watched as Tissaia licked her lips. Yennefer’s heart was a beating incredibly fast in her chest as she tried to stay calm. They both moved to sit by their object of the affection. Yennefer grabbed the plate next to Tissaia that the woman had obviously picked up for her and leaned over her, pushing her breasts in Tissaia’s face. Tissaia was sweating and Yennefer was amused by the woman. All she had to do was just tell Yennefer she wanted her too.

“How are we all?” Yennefer asked while taking a bite of the stew in front of her. She watched as Triss opened her mouth before closing it again, she made some sort of squeak and Yennefer tried hard not to laugh. Tissaia however was staring intensely at her. She hadn’t stopped staring at Yennefer yet. “I’m fine thanks Yenn, need to pop into Rinde for some leather tomorrow if you’d like to join me?”

“Of course, what are you making?” Yennefer asked, while trying to ignore Tissaia who had yet to move. She wondered if the woman was having some sort of attack. Would she need to give her the kiss of life? Maybe Yenn should have brought the whip, she could of hit her with it and seen if that had gotten a reaction. Though Tissaia probably would have set her nearly on fire again. “Well, I was thinking about making a collar..” Sabrina began but immediately stopped as Triss made a high-pitched whine. They all turned to stare at her.

“I’m sorry.” Triss squeaked. “A collar, for like a dog?” Yennefer felt sorry for Triss in that moment. She knew that Sabrina would kill her with what she was about to say. She prayed to any deity that was listening to save her pure innocent friend in this moment from the thoughts that would be entering her head. “Well Triss, I was thinking more for a partner actually.”

“A..partner.” Triss bit her lip and she flushed red. Tissaia was glaring at Sabrina. It was no secret that Triss was Tissaia’s favourite child. Phillipa was a chaotic disappointment, which Tissaia had already rescued her from. Fringilla was a fucking psychopath. Rita wasn’t her child since they’d had a romantic relationship, Yennefer grimaced. Sabrina wasn’t a disappointment but simply a bad influence. She knew Tissaia didn’t consider her a disappointment by the way she had just fucked her with her eyes.

“Sabrina, are you having some of midlife crisis?” Tissaia asked, nostrils flaring in rage. “Yennefer I can understand, she likes the be _watched._ ” Yennefer’s eyebrows raised in surprise that Tissaia would remember something like that. She quirked her lips as Sabrina threw an arm around Triss, revealing more of her chest.

“No Tissaia, I don’t think I am, though I must ask what do you mean Yennefer likes to watch?” 1-0 to Sabrina, Yennefer though as she watched Tissaia become flustered and clear her throat awkwardly as she looked anywhere but at Sabrina. Yennefer reached across and poured herself a glass of wine and took a long sip before placing it back, surveying the scene. “Sorry Tissaia did you not hear me?”

“I heard you Sabrina, I was simply stating what we all know about Yennefer and her..activities in the bedroom.” Tissaia seemed happy with her answer which was a sure sign of her downfall when Sabria smirked at her looking like a crocodile would be looking at its dinner. Yennefer began to pray this time for Tissaia. Not that she wasn’t enjoying the fact that Sabrina was winning in their battle of words. “You know, I’ve never really thought about what Yennefer likes in bed.”

“Sabrina!” Triss squealed turning to face her with wide eyes. This was it, Yennefer thought. Pull her in Sabrina. The bet forgotten. This was Sabrina’s chance. She watched as Sabrina brought a hand up to the woman’s face and smiled as Triss melt into the hand. Sabrina moved in and brushed her lips to Triss’s ear, not caring at their two friends staring at them. “Please Triss, let me make you scream my name in the privacy of my room.”

She watched as Sabrina moved back. Tissaia was clearly convinced that it was a joke that she and Yennefer were both playing on Triss. She watched as The Rectoress stood in anger, about to give Sabrina a piece of her own mind. Yennefer grabbed her pulling her down and into her lap. Tissaia was caught of guard and let out a yelp. “Fuck the bet, Triss for fuck sake, Sabrina is two days away from walking around naked, its not a joke, I don’t care if I have to pay for a weekend away, just please, let her fucking kiss you.”

Triss gaped at Yennefer, mouth opening closing like a fish. Yennefer held Tissaia close as she watched this all unfold. She watched as Triss turned to Sabrina who suddenly had lost all confidence. Sabrina opened her mouth but the words just wouldn’t come out. She watched as loving smile fell on Triss’s face. She moved forward and pressed her lips to the blonde’s. The kiss didn’t last very long before Triss was moving away. “You know, you could have written me a letter instead of trying to seduce me with very revealing clothes.”

“Its hard enough to get you to believe me when I’m saying it to your face, I assumed you would burn the letter but not before telling Tissaia and then she would kill me.” Triss laughed at the blonde sat beside her and threw her arms around her and kissing her again but this time for longer. Yennefer couldn’t help herself, instead of simply holding the Rectoress, she moved slightly and hugged her instead before Tissaia hit her lightly on the arms and she let her go.

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t a joke.” Tissaia said brushing down her outfit and moving away from Yennefer. “Though I don’t know why you decided to dress revealing too unless you too are trying for Triss’s affections.” She stared at Yennefer. Sabrina let out a laugh and Triss looked at Tissaia in horror at the thought of her being with Yennefer.

“No, Triss is pretty much my little sister, Tissaia that’s gross.” Yennefer was horrified that the woman sat next to her would ever think that she would be interested in Triss. She hadn’t dressed like this to try and steal Triss from Sabrina. How could she even think Yennefer would do that to her friend?

“Then why?” Tissaia asked clearly frustrated by the entire situation. Yennefer knew this was because she was losing control. Sabrina and Yennefer had been causing havoc with their outfit, many students were staring at them. “Tissaia I..”

“For you, she did it, for you.” Sabrina said plainly. Yennefer closed her eyes and willed herself not to throw her half-eaten dinner at Sabrina. She knew her friend was only trying to help but it was difficult enough as it is to talk to Tissaia without causing her to want to hex you out of existence.

“I do not appreciate being made fun of Sabrina, Yennefer you may enjoy making a mockery out of me but I don’t enjoy how it makes me feel.” Tissaia stood up, hurt evident in her eyes as she walked out of the dining hall and towards her room. Yennefer placed her face in her hands and resisted the urge to scream. She felt Triss reach out to her and touch her arm gently.

“Don’t be a fool Yenn, don’t stay here with us, go after her, Sabrina may have needed to push hard with me but for her you need to push harder.” Triss motioned for her to leave and Yennefer nodded at her friend as Sabrina gave her a thumbs up. She flicked Sabrina on the forehead and laughed as she heard Sabrina yelling at her as she walked out of the hall to follow Tissaia.

She walked into the woman’s room without knocking, knowing that if she knew Yennefer was outside, she would magically lock the door. She motioned with her wrists and locked the door herself. She watched as Tissaia turned to face her, tears and anger in her eyes. Yennefer didn’t say anything at all. She just walked towards her. Tissaia tried to use magic to stop her but Yennefer deflected it easily. Soon she was in front of the woman she loved. She looked down at her before moving downwards and untying her boots so she didn’t tire over her. She knelt down until was on her knees. Tissaia was watching her, curious to what the woman was doing. Yennefer’s leant head against the woman’s stomach and closed her eyes. She too a deep breathe in and then out before she wrapped her arms around her. “You’re a fool to think I could ever love anyone else apart from you Tissaia De Vries, if there is one thing I will never joke about, it will be my love, my want, the fire that burns in my heart for you.”

“Yennefer.” Tissaia whispered. She brought her hands to Yennefer’s dark long hair and slid them through it. Yennefer shuddered as she felt finger nails scratch against her scalp. Yennefer couldn’t bring herself to look up into the other woman’s eyes. Too scared of the rejection she could possibly find in there. She knew Tissaia was attracted to her. She could see that in her gaze before. She couldn’t see love. The woman was too guarded to let that be displayed in her eyes. “Yennefer look at me.”

Yennfer bit her lip as she looked up. Tissaia gazed down at her. She searched her eyes for love but found none. She closed her eyes before she felt Tissaia tug on her hair. She was motioning for her to get up. Yennefer stood and Tissaia’s hands slid out of her hair. She settled them on Yennefer’s hips and Yennefer carried on searching those beautiful eyes for anything, for anything that could possibly be love. “Promise me, promise me that this isn’t a joke, give me your word.” Tissaia murmured.

“I promise you, you have my word, my heart is in your hands Tissaia and if you don’t return my feelings I’ll leave because I am confident that if you can’t love me back, that I will simply cease to exist as I am now.” Tissaia smiled softly at her and something different appeared in her eyes. There. That glow. There it was. There was love in her eyes. A love for Yennefer.

“Oh Yennefer, how could I not love you, you stubborn, insolent, fierce woman.” Tissaia’s hands were at the base of her neck and suddenly they were kissing. Yennefer melted into her lips. She tasted divine. Like everything she had always wanted, wrapped up in one. Tissaia broke the kiss and moved her hands down to the corset. She pulled on the ribbon and watched as it fell, leaving Yennefer’s chest bare. Moving forward she took one of Yennefer’s nipples into her mouth and sucked on it slightly, she moved across the other one. Yennefer couldn’t believe this was happening. Her knees felt weak. Tissaia smirked at her as she pulled away. She found the ties of her leather trousers quickly and pulled them off too. She motioned for Yennefer to lay on the bed.

Yennefer crawled onto the bed until she was staring at Tissaia. She watched as the older woman brought her hands up to her own hair. She undid the tight bun that held her hair back and Yennefer bit back a whimper as her hair fell down her back. She watched as Tissaia undressed in front of her. Tissaia walked towards the bed and climbed on top of it. She crawled towards Yennefer like a predator towards her prey. Yennefer would quite happily be devoured by the Rectoress. Soon she was on top of her. Tissaia kissed Yennefer softly before kissing down her chest. She worships her. She marks her everywhere. She’s sure she must have enough marks on her skin to show everyone who she truly belongs to.

Tissaia stops as she looked down between Yennefer’s legs. A smirk on her lips as she sees how wet Yennefer is for her. She licks her up slit, tasting the younger woman for the first time and Yennefer lets out an impatient moan. Tissaia looks up at her. “You really are needy for me aren’t you Yennefer, tell me when was the first time you realised that you wanted my fingers inside of you, was it when you were with the witcher?”

“Tissaia.” Yennefer whined, moving her hips upwards in desperation. Tissaia pinned them back down with a flick of her wrist. Yennefer found though she could move her arms, she couldn’t move her hips upwards off the bed. She grew wetter at the thought. “Tell me Yennefer, when he was fucking you, did you imagine it was, were you dying for my hands on you or maybe you were imagining me with a strap, taking you hard and fast?”

Yennefer was going to die. She was going to die with Tissaia De Vries staring at her cunt and talking dirty to her. She looked down once more at Tissaia who was smirking up at her, clearly she wasn’t going to touch her until she received her answer. “Sodden, I wanted to fuck you before we all died but you decided to spend the night with Vilgefortz, yes, I spent every night with Geralt imagining it was you, now please Tissaia, please just fuck me.”

Tissaia bit down on Yennefer’s thigh, as she slid thow fingers inside the woman underneath her. She moaned herself when she felt Yennefer clench around her fingers. She used her other hand to break the spell so that Yennefer would be able to move her hips. She pressed a kiss to the woman’s clit and Yennefer bucked. “Fuck Yennefer, you’re so wet for me.”

Yennefer let out another moan as Tissaia began to speed up. She felt the woman insert enough finger and willed her hips to keep up with the woman’s movements. She could feel Tissaia’s tongue circling her clit. She grabbed onto the bed sheets and let herself go. She was erratic as Tissaia fucked her. All those late night fantasies with her hand in between her own legs, nothing could compare to this. She felt Tissaia curl her fingers inside of her and she whined. She was so close. So close.

“Fuck Yennefer, so tight for me, come for me piglet, be a good girl.” Tissaia said roughly, before she sucked on Yennefer’s clit. Yennefer threw her head back into the bed as she came around the woman’s fingers. Tissaia was relentless, she pulled another orgasm out of her before Yennefer was begging her to stop. She couldn’t. She would pass out. She couldn’t pass out before she touched her. She needed to touch Tissaia.

She felt something primal come over her as she watched Tissaia clean her fingers with her tongue. She shot up and dragged the Rectoress up before flipping her around. Tissaia was on her back gazing up at Yennefer’s eyes which had turned a dark purple. Yennefer kissed her fiercely before moving her head to bite down on the woman’s neck. She marked her for everyone to see. Tissaia was her. Only hers. She would never share her.

She dragged her mouth down the woman’s body before biting down on her hip. She couldn’t wait any longer. Wouldn’t wait any longer. She moved her hand between them before thrusting three fingers inside the woman. She felt Tissaia stretch around her and grinned as the older woman moaned her name. She was soaked. More than wet enough to take what Yennefer was given. Yennefer wanted to fuck her into the bed. Wanted the woman to know she would be coming back to each night. Yennefer was biting and marking her everywhere she could as used her fingers to push her over the edge. Tissaia was coming as soon as Yennefer swiped her thumb across her clit. The woman clawed at Yennefer’s back. She would be marked and she was sure in some places she would be bleeding but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She eventually collapsed next to the woman. Both of them were breathing happy. Yennefer eyed Tissaia as the woman grabbed Yennefer’s hand and slid the fingers into her mouth like she had done with her own. She cleaned herself off of them and Yennefer closed her eyes moaning. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Only giving you what you deserve for dressing up like some dominatrix from my dreams.” Tissaia leaned on one arm as she faced Yennefer, watching as the younger woman’s pupils dilated at the thought. “You want me to wear the outfit again for you, maybe get a whip, Sabrina and I are going to rinde tomorrow after all?”

Tissaia smirked and nodded slowly, watching as Yennefer let the answer wash over her before bringing her in for another fierce kiss. “You are trying to kill me aren’t you.” She asked as she bit down on Tissaia’s lip.

“Maybe but what a great death that would be.” Tissaia whispered against her lips. “Now Yennefer, I believe we have many, many things to catch up on, I expect we won’t be having breakfast with Triss and Sabrina tomorrow.” Yennefer moved Tissaia to lay on her back and pinned the woman’s arms above her head.

“No, I suspect we won’t be, now be a good Rectoress and do what you do best and tell me what to do..tell me Tissaia, how would you like me to fuck you next?” Yennefer asked smirking down at the woman.

**What a way to die indeed.**


End file.
